Various different table assemblies have been constructed to simplify the assembly of separate components such as a set of vertically spaced platforms or tray members which are connected by corner support legs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,470 discloses a rectangular metal table having upper and lower shelves or tray members each of which is provided with corner angle sockets. The sockets receive a set of corner angle support legs which permit the table to be easily assembled and disassembled without screws, bolts or other fasteners.
It has been found desirable to construct the components of a table of a molded plastics material in order to minimize the cost and weight of the table and to eliminate problems of corrosion. However, problems are encountered in obtaining a plastic table assembly which has high strength and rigidity in addition to high durability.